Set fire to the rain
by Venefica.d
Summary: Serie de drabbles/viñetas/etc basado en canciones. Puro DarcyxLoki. No estan conectadas entre si. Hope you like them.
1. Set fire to the rain

Disclaimer; THOR no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Marvel y Disney.

La cancion tampoco me pertenece es de la señorita Adele.

Set fire to the rain

Estaba tan derrotada cuando me encontraste. Sumida en la oscuridad. A la que me habia dejado caer; con un corazon un beso para que volviera a la vida. Y sin embargo; aunque mis manos eran fuertes mis rodillas me traicionaron y de no ser por tus brazos hubiera caido a tus pies.

Habia cosas de ti que no conocia. No queria conocerlas. Me pintabas castillos y promesas entre besos; me prometias y decias palabras que jamas cumplirias pero yo te jugaste bajo tus reglas a ese estupido juego en el que convertiste tu vida. Y siempre ganabas; siempre ganabas y aunque quedabas derrotado alguna artimania te hacia ganar. Maldito bastardo mentiroso y embustero.

Pero un dia; tu mascara se salio y la escuche. La escuche gritar tu nombre como lo gritaba yo. Entre jadeos; en un duelo por quien consumia mas al otro. E incluso podia verlos en mi mente. A ti todo hermoso y palido; nieve fria contra el calor de ese cuerpo que no era el mio. Amandola con el cuerpo; haciendola tocar el cielo con las manos y caer en picada para terminar en tus brazos. Sobre nuestro lecho; en aquella cama donde tantas otras veces yo era la protagonista y merecedora de tu tacto.

El dolor me consume el alma; y quiero prender fuego la lluvia. Quiero quemarme. Quiero consumirme. Las lagrimas se mezclan con la lluvia ardiente mientras toco tu rostro; tan palido, tan hermoso. Tan tranquilo y sereno; descansas con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, buscando refugio de tu miserable vida. Y aun asi; despues de todo quisiera quedarme acostada contigo; quisiera fingir que no hay nada mejor que estar juntos. Aunque sea uno de tus juegos; aunque sea tu juguete de turno.

Volvi a prender fuego en la lluvia. Y esta vez nos arroje a ambos. Pude sentir como parte de mi moria mientras te dedicaba un ultimo adios; mis lagrimas quemaban como quemaba tu roce. Te mire con reproche velado por las lagrimas y desee que no volvieras. Que la lluvia ardiente me envolviera. Que me consumiera.A veces oigo la puerta; siento que mi corazon encerrado se acelera en tu espera. No puedo dejar de buscarte aunque yo haya terminado todo. Aunque yo sea la que te haya echado. Mi unico consuelo es quemarme bajo la lluvia. Dejarme consumir. Y asi solo asi; poder sanar cada herida que dejaste en mi.

Quemo tus cartas; tus regalos y todo lo que me recuerda a ti. Quemo nuestra cama; nuestros cuadros; nuestros libros y por dios el IPOD tambien arde. Deja que todo se queme; deja que todo arda. Si ese es el unico modo en que puedo sentirte cerca sin sufrir entonces que arda. Dejame quemarme. Dejame consumirme con este techo que se ha hecho insostenible desde que te deje.

Fin.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~̉

Buen dia. Este one shot surgio recien despues de quedarme dormida escuchando Set fire to the rain de Adele. Tome partes de la cancion y la transforme en esto. Trate de captar la desesperacion y el dolor. Nuestro querido Loki es tan malvado; pero bueno; tenia que darle su toque mentiroso y malote que tanto amo. Asi que si; quedo como un bastardo y una Darcy consumida por el dolor y las les haya gustado. Lamento que falten los acentos jaja es que el editor de word esta fallando y como es un programa del cel no se como arreglarlo. (proximamente reedicion)Que tengan buen dia!

Venefica.D


	2. Call me

Capitulo II Call me

Disclaimer: Thor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney. Yo simplemente los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

La cancion Call me pertenece a Shinedown; mi interes en la misma es ambientar lo que sucede en torno a la cancion. La letra esta ligeramente "cambiada".

Enjoy.

Abril 2014; Londres.

Darcy;

Deja que la tormenta me envuelva. Que los relampagos y los rayos me lleven. Que la sonrisa no se borre de mi rostro. Que sea lo correcto. Recorrere este camino; y me hare mejor. No me ire lejos; pero si rumbo a lo desconocido.

Te dejare mi llave en la mesa; aunque sabes que no la necesito.

He desperdiciado toda mi vida siguiendo el camino errado. Y ahora perdi a mi amiga. Ahora perdi a la unica mujer que puso las manos en el fuego por mi. Ahora te perdi a ti.

Se que lo dije muchas veces; que queria cambiar. Solo tu sabes que lo he intentado. Que con cada tropezon fueron tus manos las que me han elevado. Que cada herida tu tacto ha sanado. Que toda la oscuridad que me consumio por años; ahora solo es una pequeña mancha gris en mi alma.

Dime pecador; dime santo.

Dime que soy el mejor; dime que soy el peor.

Dime que todo termino; pero yo te seguire amando. No quiero hacerte daño; jamás quise hacerte mal.

Finalmente pude ver el cuadro completo; pude entender. Nada dura para siempre. Fui empujado a elegir un camino que no me correspondia; tu sabes que si las cosas no se hubieran dado asi; yo seria otro y probablemente jamas nos hubieramos cruzado. Ahora me siento como esos midgardianos que tu llamas "gitanos". Soy un nomada. Nunca fui aceptado en ningun lado. Nunca me encontre en ningun lado. Solo contigo supe lo que era un hogar.

Ya no puedo alargar esto. No quiero lastimarte. Voy a decirte adios por ultima vez.

Siempre te llevare dentro. Curaste mi corazon y mi vida. Sabes que lo intente; pero no puedo mantenerte a mi lado.

Todo acabo. Y aunque te siga amando. No quiero herirte.

Tuyo eternamente,

Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~̉~~~~~~~~

Ya se que dije que seria un one shot. Bueno no. Ahora va a ser una recopilacion de canciones dedicadas/interpretadas por mi pareja favorita.

Espero les haya gustado.

Venefica. D

Pd: no estan conectados entre si. Asi que nada; son canciones dedicadas a ellos pero no se conectan. (espero)


	3. Just for Tonight

Disclaimer: blah blah blah Thor ni sus personajes son mios. Todo pertenece a Marvel y Disney.

La cancion es propiedad de Manna y Ville Valo.

Just for tonight.

Ligera como una pluma va danzando en la oscuridad. Salta y gira; una danza que nadie entiende ni conoce. No puede ni quiere parar. Solo por esta noche. Esta noche ira hacia la oscuridad profunda. No quiere perder el tiempo; necesita hacerlo ahora. Baila escudada por la noche; antes que el amanecer rompa el hechizo y despierte. Este es su sueño.

Una fuerte mano; de largos dedos color marfil la sostiene de la cintura. La invita a girar en sentido contrario; mientras su mano libre aferra la de ella. Bailan solos; sin ningun alma que atestifique su encuentro. Bailan un ritmo sin musica; escudados por la noche. Solo por esta noche las estrellas brillan para nosotros; y asi mantenemos nuestro secreto.

Ella se detiene; al final de la ciudad. Sin soltarlo; su rostro oculto bajo su cabello revuelto por la danza. Lentamente levanta su vista; y clava el azul de su mirar en los verdes ojos de él. No hace falta decir mas; no hace falta hablar mas; la noche es su escudo y las estrellas los iluminan. La ciudad duerme. La determinacion brilla en sus ojos. Esta noche se entregara a él. Y asi sellaran su secreto.

Tira de él y lo lleva donde ni las estrellas los vean. Con los ojos cerrados y el corazon desbocado lo besa. No necesitan hablar. Ellos lo saben. No existen palabras para explicarlo. Han caminado esas calles antes; ocultos en la noche. Sin un alma que los vea. Pero mañana todo cambiara. Mañana el hechizo se rompera.

Los besos y las caricias ganan mas terreno; la ropa y las ataduras son abandonadas. Solo por esta noche. Solo por esta noche bailaran una danza primitiva lejos de las almas y las estrellas curiosas. Son uno en alma y cuerpo. Son uno para siempre. Solo por esta noche; son uno para la eternidad.

No hay palabras. No hay nada. No miran atras. Se miran ellos. Y lo entienden. No solo por esta noche. Seran uno cada noche por el resto de la eternidad. Pero tan solo; esta noche se permitirian dudar.

Una mano larga aferra una mano pequeña y menuda. Y las figuras se desvanecen como si jamas hubieran estado ahi. No habia alma que pudiera verlos; porque solo por esta noche, las estrellas brillaron para ellos.

Fin.

Venefica. D


	4. Alles lüge

Disclaimer; thor y compañia son pertenencia de Marvel y Disney no mios.

La cancion es de Lacrimosa; y los derechos pertenecen a Tilo Wolff (el hombre mas feo pero mas dulce de la tierra. Mi idolo)

Alles lüge (todo mentira)

¿Quien pudiera creer o siquiera concebir que le temo a la verdad? Si preguntan voy a mentir. La mentira es mi zona segura. No quiero arriesgarme. Aunque mentir me salve. Aunque mentir me proteja. No me gusta mentirte. No me gusta arrepentirme de mentirte. No me gusta llorar de arrepentimiento. Prefiero mentir.

Tengo la cabeza llena de basura. Y las manos limpias. Quiero callarme; callar las mentiras. Miro el piso; evadiendo tu mirada de reproche. Mentalmente me cuento mis mentiras; repasandolas, tanteandolas, creyendomelas. Solo una cosa voy a gritar; y solo un momento me voy a dar para llorar. Pero no ahora. No contigo aqui. Contigo voy a mentir.

Desaparezco; como mis mentiras en el tiempo. Me materealizo lejos. Donde no puedas verme. Al lugar donde voy cuando sueño contigo. A mi santuario. Si este es un sueño; me tengo que arrepentir. Me tengo que desahogar. Destruyo todo cuanto me recuerda a ti; y a tu mirada de reproche. Se que me tengo que disculpar. Pero no puedo.

Me quito la ropa por partes mientras contruyo un muro mental. Me desnudo totalmente; mientras las paredes se alzan a mi alrededor.

Y solo una risa estridente voy a soltar; y solo un llanto me voy a permitir. Y un solo deseo voy a pedir. Pero aun asi; voy a mentir.

Todo mentira.

TODO MENTIRA.

Desgarra mi garganta; y las paredes devuelven el eco de mi rugido de dolor. Me ensordece aquel dolor; me adormece el alma. Y con el corazon queriendo salir de mi pecho; me derrumbo entre mis mentiras.

Me derrumbo mientras tu lloras por mis mentiras en soledad.

Me derrumbo mientras golpeo el suelo hasta sangrar mis puños.

Me derrumbo... Hasta que todo sea verdad.

Fin.

Ya se que son drabbles medio corta venas. Pero estoy pasando por malos dias... Resumamos que una de mis mejores amigas; y madrina de mi hija me ha dejado de lado. Con ahijada y todo. Por un problema con su novio (el cual si me preguntan es un idiota) asi que no nos hablamos mal. Y aunque sea una idiotez me duele muchisimo. Por eso no he podido sentarme a escribir "Trust me" u.u asi que lamento si son muy oscuros y raros estos drabbles pero son lo que tengo metido adentro y necesito sacarlo.

Gracias Triana C por estar ahi siempre con tus palabras. Y si; amo a HIM. Es una banda que marco mi adolescencia asi que nada jaja saludos chica!

Venefica.d


	5. Loba

Disclaimer: Thor y todos sus personajes son de Marvel comics y Disney. La historia es mia.

Loba

Sigilosa; como una sombra. Sus caderas se mecen con un vaiven casi animal. Su vestido gris y su tapado negro la hacen ver como una diosa licantropa. Se pasea coqueta; moviendo sus piernas bien formadas; los hombres se abren a su paso haciendole un pasillo en el abarrotado bar. Sigilosa se cuela en el laberinto de hombres; oyendo sus suspiros; sus comentarios. Se relame los labios; se siente hermosa; audaz. Una mujer sensual. Una loba hambrienta.

En la barra pide lo de siempre con un simple ademan; no necesita mas. El barman la conoce. Todos alli la conocen. Una diosa licantropa de torridas noches en sabanas de seda. Hambrienta. Insasiable. Demandante. Y abandonica.

Un desconocido de traje se le acerca. Un par de susurros al oido y ella responde con suspiros y risitas tontas. El pobre sin nombre no sabe que alli el unico tonto es él.

La ropa estorba; los jadeos y aullidos lo demuestran. No hay amor. No hay besos dulces. Solo movimientos erraticos. Solo placer. No quiere ni le interesa su nombre. Solo quiere calmar su sed. Su hambre de placer. Ya no hay culpa solo placer. Carnal y vacio placer.

El orgasmo la golpea. Cierra los ojos y lo saborea. Ya consiguio su meta. Ya no necesita (por esta noche) nada de lo que aquel desconocido puede darle. Los movimientos siguen; y ella sonriendo lobuna lo besa en la comisura de los labios. Esa es su despedida. Su taser ya esta en su mano y apoya la punta en la tierna carne del pobre hombre desprevenido. Solo un toque; y el hombre se desploma sobre ella.

Sigilosa sale de aquel hotel. La sonrisa de loba no se borra de su boca; sus dientes perfectos brillan a la luz de la luna. Un manto de luz radiante la rodea. Un manto invisible para todos pero no para él. Él siempre la ve irse. Sigilosa como una loba.

Otra noche y es la misma rutina; ella no va a quedarse en casa; la television no la satisface; las excusas tontas tampoco. Ella necesita placer. Ella busca llenarse de placer. Empaparse en esa sensacion que hasta ahora nadie mas que él pudo darle. Y que nadie le da por mucho que busque. Erratica la misma rutina de la noche anterior. El mismo bar; los mismos hombres; el mismo trago que jamas bebe. Una sonrisa cruza fugazmente sus labios; iluminando sus ojos mientras bebe un trago de su bebida. Un incauto se ha sentado a su lado. Mentalmente rueda los ojos. Son tan predecibles los hombres. Unas lindas piernas; un vestido corto con buen escote y un tapado barato de imitacion crean la imagen de mujer sofisticada; nada mas lejano a su situacion. A su actitud.

-buenas noches Darcy- dice el con voz suave. No le sorprende que use su nombre; todos la conocen.

Por primera vez en meses de la misma rutina; voltea a verlo. Es un hombre apuesto. Ni muy muy ni muy nada. Simple. Cabello oscuro; ojos verdes; cara angulosa y fina. Piel palida. Viste elegantemente. Sonrie pensando en el parecido de aquel desconocido. Sonrie otra vez y le dice:

-si sabes mi nombre sabes lo que necesito. Pero no matemos el encanto; no digas nada y vamonos.- dio un ultimo sorbo a su bebida y se levanto sensualmente de la tarima.

Sigilosa y tranquila llevo su cuerpo hacia la salida; sin dejar de mover sus caderas en un vaiven hipnotico.

Su presa la sigue; no hablan. No hace falta. Llegan a su destino y entran; no necesitan pedir nada una llave brilla en el abrigo de ella.

La habitacion es tosca; mal iluminada. Pero la cama parece comoda cuando ella se sienta y abre su tapado; revelando un vestido minusculo pegado como una segunda piel.

Él se acerca a ella; como acechandola. No se siente intimidado como ella espera. Cada paso que da la arrincona mas sobre la cama. Se agacha a su altura; y dejando que saboree su aliento le pregunta

-¿Cuantos han sido Darcy?- puede ver que la pregunta la tomo desprevenida. Ve la duda en sus ojos azules. Ve el miedo velado. Puede ver su alma. No necesita la respuesta. Él la sabe. Besa sus labios suavemente; mientras una de sus manos aferra la tierna nuca de ella. La va acostando de espaldas lentamente; dejandola disfrutar del beso; de la invacion en su boca. Ella responde aferrandose a su traje; atrayendolo con ella hacia el colchon.

Lentamente prenda por prenda desaparece. Como por arte de magia. Nunca rompen el beso; intercalan pasion con caricias humedas. Un roce; y un suspiro. Una caricia y ella ya esta humeda.

De un embiste la penetra; el aullido de ella se mezcla con el de él. La siente calida y apretada; como siempre; como cada noche.

Por un momento; perdidos en el placer. La magia se esfuma y esos ojos verdes brillan. La hipnotizan. Pero antes de poder asociar esa mirada el orgasmo la golpea. Susurra su nombre como una plegaria; anhelando que sea realmente él...

-Loki- susurra en la oscuridad de la habitacion. Esta sola; rueda en la cama y algo aspero la detiene. Se siente frustrada; la loba ha sido engañada. Toca nuevamente aquel objeto aspero. Es un papel. Enciende la luz de la mesita de noche. Una prolija caligrafia cruza el papel. Se acerca a la luz y sonrie.

"Lamento no dejarte electrocutarme esta noche; se cuanto disfrutas abandonarme. Me estoy cansando Darce; pero seguiremos haciendo esto noche tras noche si eso te satisface.

Nos vemos mañana a la noche; mi bella loba de plata.

Tuyo; (con la cara y el cuerpo que sea) Loki"

Buenas noches; hoy no es una "adaptacion" es mas bien no se qué pero la cancion Loba tiene todo que ver. Espero les haya gustado. Yo no podria acostarme con un Loki usando una apariencia que no sea la suya. No se. Para mi Loki tiene que verse como Loki jaja..

Bueno nos vemos pronto.

Pd: el proximo cap de trust me esta al 80% pronto estara online.


	6. Will you still love me tomorrow?

Disclaimer: idem todos los capitulos anteriores. Digo; si Thor fuera mio no estaria sentada tomando un speed con vodka en el suelo mientras escribo en el celular... Estaria forrada en billetines verdes en una mcmansion y mis empleados estarian nadando en vodka. En fin; nada mas que la historia me pertenece. El resto con personajes incluidos es de Marvel y Disney. Gdacias gdacias (borracha infeliz).

Will you still love me tomorrow?

La musica suave llena la estancia; un blues de los que te gustan. Una cancion que llena mis oidos pero no me embota. Te siento calida a mi lado. Te abrazo mas fuerte; siento que vas a desaparecer, que por arte de magia ironicamente te vas a convertir en humo. Necesito tu calor; tus sonrisas; tus charlas y tu amor. Beso tu hombro desnudo; tu nuca; hasta tu oreja. "eres mia" susurro; te siento removerte. Te siento suspirar y sonrio. Es tan natural sonreir a tu lado. Es tan gratificante devolverte las sonrisas. Te volteas despacio; la sabana se escurre por tu cuerpo. Una diosa tallada en suave seda. Una diosa mortal. Me miras a los ojos y el azul de tu mirada me derrite. Acaricio tus labios con los mios; tu suspiro me llena los pulmones. Tus manos calientan mi gelido cuerpo. Tu amor me entibia el alma.

Te entregas a mi tan dulcemente. Esta noche como cada noche; tus ojos tienen la luz del amor. De un amor puro e incorruptible. Mi corazon pega un salto de panico; si tan solo supieras. Si supieras que soy un monstruo. Pero lo sabes; y aun asi me miras con amor. Como si pudieras ver mi alma desnuda a traves de mis ojos. No puedo evitar preguntarme si mañana aun me amaras.

Me siento vulnerable a tu mirada; a tus jadeos. No puedo ser rudo o cruel contigo. Tu mirar no me lo permite; y siendo honesto, mi corazon tampoco. ¿Sera nuestro amor un tesoro duradero o solo es el placer del momento? ¿Puedo creer ciegamente en tus miradas? Porque estoy hechizado por tu magia. Podre saber mentir; pero contigo me siento burlado. Contigo no se quien miente. Y temo por ambos. Temo tanto sufrir; he sufrido demaciado ya. Pero no quiero que tu sufras. Por eso me pregunto una y otra vez si me seguiras amando mañana cuando las estrellas se vayan y el sol salga. Cuando destruya tu patetico mundo o muera en el intento.

No hace falta que hablemos. Las palabras sobran; tengo esta noche, solo esta noche para dejarte mi amor. Para darte lo que jamas podre darte. Te doy mi corazon roto; como cada noche. Para que tus caricias lo sanen; para que tus besos lo cosan. Tu amor es lo que me hace fuerte cuando mas debil estoy. Tu amor es el que me hace sentir seguro. Tu amor es mi unica seguridad. Ya no quiero preguntarme mas; si mañana me seguiras amando cuando arruine todo.

No puedo evitar llorar cuando escucho "will you still love me, tomorrow?" de Amy Winehouse. Era una artista genial. Mis respetos a ella.

Espero les haya gustado (yo sigo llorando)

Adios.


	7. Not strong enought

Disclaimer: en fin; no, Thor no es mio ni nada que lo asocie. Thor pertenece entera y sensualmente a Marvel y a Disney. Yo soy una mujer pobre de dinero y rica de imaginacion ( a veces; si no soy pobre todo el dia jaja)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not strong enought

Quiero alejarme de ti. Mantenerme lejos. Pero la fuerza me falla; la voluntad me abandona. Cada vez que me alejo; siempre vuelvo corriendo. Siempre vuelvo y no quiero. No quiero estar cerca de ti. Me atraes como una polilla a la flama y me quemas. Siempre me quemas. Por eso me quiero alejar. Por eso quiero estar lejos. Pero no tengo la fuerza.

Te he dejado vivir sin mi. Te he dejado sola; te he abandonado luego de lastimarte. Quiero que me odies; quiero que me desprecies. Pero no puedo alejarme de ti. Y te observo oculto y sufres. Siempre sufres. Siempre lloras y ya no eres la mujer fuerte y cinica que me conquisto. Ahora sos como un saco lleno de lagrimas. Arrastrado de aqui a alla para tratar de levantar un animo que yo pisotee.

Y se que esta mal pero se siente bien y quiero volver pero a la vez no quiero. Estoy confundido. Estoy mareado. Quiero abrazarte quiero pedirte perdon. Pero quiero que vivas; quiero que seas feliz. Y quiero yo hacerte feliz pero no puedo. No puedo hacerte feliz. No puedo estar contigo. Quiero alejarme quiero irme pero siempre vuelvo. No tengo voluntad. No tengo fuerza para estar lejos de ti.

No se que elegir entre el dolor o el placer. No se ya que esta bien y que esta mal. Porque te veo sufrir pensando que esta bien que este lejos para ser feliz pero sufres.

Cuando estaba a tu lado nunca senti verguenza. Te desnude mi alma y la tomaste en tus manos; fuiste la unica que jamas me juzgo ni me tuvo pena y soy un maldito cabron tramposo. Y preferi lastimarte para alejarte de mi para que fueras feliz pero no lo eres. Entonces ya no se de donde sacar fuerzas para mantenerme al margen.

Dices mi nombre entre sollozos. Miras donde estoy pero no puedes verme. No quiero que me veas. Quiero alejarme de ti. Dejarte en paz. Pero no tengo fuerza. No tengo voluntad. Me muero si no estoy contigo y mi corazon le gana a mi mente y quiero acercarme. Aprieto mis puños no quiero lastimarte. No mas.

Pierdo mis fuerzas todo el tiempo. Sos mi punto debil ¿Ves lo que hace el amor? No se que elegir si el placer o el dolor. No se si acercarme o no. No se que hacer. Me muero si estas a mi lado y me muero si estas lejos. No tengo orgullo contigo no tengo voluntad si no estas a mi lado.

Me paso el dia encerrado. Mantengo mi corazon amordazado. Quiero gritar. Quiero llorar. Quiero que me abraces quiero disculparme. Quiero acercarme pero tengo que mantenerme lejos.

Y siempre vuelvo siempre vuelvo y me derrumbo al escucharte llorarme. No tengo fuerza. No tengo fuerza para dejarte.

Mi orgullo se desvanece asi como el hechizo que me mantiene invisible. Dices mi nombre y me miras a los ojos. Tus precioso ojos rojos del llanto y me siento debil. Me mata tu mirada. Se que esta mal pero tambien esta bien. Te necesito y no tengo ya mas fuerzas para alejarme de ti. Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-perdon- y es todo lo que puedo decir. Porque es la verdad. Es verdad como todo lo que te he dicho. Es verdad. Porque mi corazon esta encadenado a ti. Y porque no quiero liberarme. -¿ Ves lo que tu amor ha hecho en mi? ¿Ves lo vulnerable que soy? No tengo fuerzas para estar lejos de ti-.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

Recomendacion musical (cuack) "not strong enought" de Apocaliptyca.

Gracias̉


	8. No me ames

Disclaimer: todo lo que diga puede ser y sera usado en mi contra; excepto si digo que Marvel y Disney son los dueños completa y llanamente de Thor y por consiguiente de su estupido y sensoal megalomaniaco hermano, Loki. Amen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

No me ames.

No necesito un olfato agudo; o un buen oido. Te conozco. Y porque te conozco se que has llorado. Aunque lo niegues. Aunque digas que son lagrimas de felicidad. Aunque yo quiera creer tu mentira. Se que la soledad te ahoga. Se que la distancia esta matandote. Se que mi "indiferencia" te esta consumiendo. Pero cuando me agarras las manos; y las apretas. Asi como ahora. Entiendo que llores. Entiendo que llores de felicidad al verme. Me dices que me quieres. Y no se porque sera. No lo entiendo.

-no lo dudes Lokito testarudo- me susurras para calmarme.

Sabes que hay un muro que dia a dia va creciendo. Que dia a dia nos separa un centimetro mas.

Dices que quieres enamorarte. Pero no me ames. No me ames porque creas que soy diferente. No dejes que crea esa mentira. No me dejes dudar. No me ames; que comprendo la mentira que seria ya que yo no te merezco.

No me ames pero no te vayas. No me ames pero no me abandones. No puedo estar sin ti. Porque creas que estoy destino. No me ames porque cambie el mundo. Porque creas en el destino. Yo no puedo ser tu destino. Yo no puedo ser lo que necesitas. Yo no merezco tu amor.

No me ames; estamos en una guerra y vamos muriendo poco a poco. El arrepentimiento me consume. Pero ya no puedo remediarlo. Mas sin embargo me aferro a tu amor; tu amor es mi perdon en los cielos. Tu amor es lo unico que evita que baje la cabeza.

Ya no se que decirte; esa es mi verdad. Puedo lastimarte. Puedo lastimarte. Pero no me dejes. No me dejes. No me escuches si te pido que no me ames. No me creas si te digo que no me ames. No desarmes mi fuerza; no digas nunca "ya no te amo".

No me ames. Te lo ruego. Mi amargura; mi odio me cegan. No quiero hacerte sufrir. No me ames. Mi corazon esta lleno de inviernos. Mi corazon es frio y esta mustio.

No me ames; no quiero tu compacion. No quiero esa mirada. No quiero que te veas obligada a amarme. Y es todo mentira. Porque se que me amas por quien soy. Porque ves mi aura y mis secretos. Porque a tus ojos estoy desnudo y vulnerable porque me escondo y no quiero que me ames. No quiero que sufras. Pero no lo entiendes.

No entiendes que si te digo que no me ames; es por ti. Porque te amo mas de lo que puedo demostrar y es inutil puesto que siempre te amare; mas no quiero arrastrarte en mi caida. Te amo demasiado para verte sufrir.

Por eso; solo recordaras que me amas; cuando duermes. Cuando podamos volar juntos por el firmamento; cuando sueñes. Y cuando sueñes no habra lagrimas n dolor. Solo seremos tu y yo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracias!

Venefica d.


	9. Let me sign

Disclaimer. Thor pertenece a Marvel y a Disney. Solo las letras retorcidas en este texto pertenecen parcialmente a mi (ya que son inspiradas en base a una cancion perteneciente a Robert Pattinson)

"A lo hecho pecho" homero simpson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~̉.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me sign.

El cielo plomizo; gris y deprimente lo oscurecia todo. El sol debil; oculto en su manto de nubes temia asomar su brillantez. Los cielos se prestaban a mi estado de animo.

Una colina nos separaba. Y por primera vez senti panico. Senti nervios. Subi lentamente; meditando y calmando mi semblante con cada paso. Estabas de espaldas. Estabas hermosa. Tan hermosa como la ultima vez. Llegue a la cima de la colina; y me detuve bajo un arbol roto.

Te estrujabas las manos; mordias tus labios. Nunca habias estado tan nerviosa y yo nunca me habia sentido como tu. Tan vulnerable. Tan fragil. El viento jugaba con tu cabello. Lo arrastraba; lo seducia. Queria imaginar que mis manos eran las que lo mecian; pero era el viento.

Me señalaste; y como si de magia se tratase un rayo de luz solar me golpe. Como señalandome. Juzgandome; condenandome. La luz me baño. Me condeno la luz.

Con pasos lentos; en una larga agonia fuiste acercandote a mi. Muy despacio; como esperando una reaccion por mi parte. Con un miedo latente tan fuerte; que podria jurar que oi como uno y luego otro latido te saltabas. Mas fueron pocos tus pasos; y la distancia parecia que crecia como un precipicio. Senti vertigo. Las sombras proyectadas de las nubes me impedian ver tu rostro.

-Camina por aqui; hasta la sombra- dijiste; y tu voz quebro el cielo. Mil gotas descendieron del firmamento. La lluvia se hizo presente. Como lagrimas de los angeles. Como las lagrimas que de tus ojos salian.-te abrigare en mis brazos. Y siempre estare contigo.- susurraste al final.

Mas cada paso que yo daba en tu direccion; era un paso que tu retrocedias. El abismo iba creciendo. Y la angustia me envolvia.

-dejame llegar- murmuraste. Pero cuando mi mano logro tocar la tuya ya era muy tarde. El abismo me trago; y la caida se me hizo eterna.

Mi corazon se oscurecio; mi alma termino de marchitarse. Y el eco de tu voz me atormento. "dejame llegar". La oscuridad me absorbio por completo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~̉.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracias

(recomendacion escuchar "let me sign" de Robert Pattinson.)

Este es un regalo para mi amiga Rocio :3 porque es con quien siempre puedo divagar y pensar cosas bizarras y que siempre tiene alguna cosa interesante para contarme :) gracias piba (ya se que no es wooow peroo es algo) jajaj

Gracias


End file.
